What They Hided
by Alice Swan Gardner
Summary: Catherine and Grissom have secrets that they hided for each other, but when Sara get jealous something can change.


**Chapter 1 – Another Restless Night**

It was the start of the week and, once again, Grissom and Sara had had a fight. It have been for a long time and when it happens, Grissom runs to Catherine, who was always there to hear him, to take care of him. And this was what get Sara really mad. Moreover, Catherine seems to always be the reason of their fight.

This night wasn't different.

Grissom knocks Catherine's door. She anwsered, already knowying that was him.

"Hey." She said letting him come in.

"Hey." He anwsered entering her house. He looked at her.

"Sara?" she asked

He nodded sitting down on the sofa.

Catherine sighed.

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's okay, Catherine. I'll be fine." He told her

"No, Gil. I mean..." She wondered how to say that. "I mean I know that I'm the reason of your fights with Sara. I know that she get jealous, 'cause you spend so much time with me..." She stared at the floor "Sometimes, I think that we should stop seeing each other".

Grissom looked at her shocked.

"What?" He asked almost yelling. Got up and came close to her. He held her by her arms, forcing her to face him. She did it. "Catherine, listen, you're my best friend and won't let you go only because Sara is mad with me." He said firm.

Her blue eyes were filled with guilt and she felt that she was about to cry. It seems to be her fault. Her best friend was screwed with his girlfriend and it was her fault.

Catherine looked away, trying to not let him see how she wanted him to be right. But the thing was that she liked him, she fell in love with him, before he and Sara started going out together. She felt her heart break when she found out their relationship, but didn't say a word about it. And then Sara started to get jealous about them and Grissom started to come running to Catherine, what didn't help a thing with her feelings.

**xxx**

That night, like on the other ones, Grissom stayed at Catherine's and, like always, slept on the sofa.

When Catherine was needy she was always tempted with having him on her bed. Maybe, Just to hold her, make her feel loved and fall more in love with him like it was possible. She was lucky of never getting him at her home when in mood for sex or she would do something that she would regret in the future. Anyway, it was good and hard to have him close.

**xxx**

It seemed to be impossible to her to sleep when he was there, she was always wondering what he was doing, what he was dreaming about. This night was no longer different.

**xxx**

She walked through the room getting closer to the couch, closer to him. Stared at his asleep body, breathing lightly. Then she caught herself thinking of how much she wanted him to belong to her. Wanted to do him, at least, this night. Make love to him not once, not twice, but several times. Wanted his lips pressed against hers. Wanted to feel his desire, to feel that he loved her at least once on his whole life.

Catherine saw as he woke up and faced her.

"Hey." He said "Did I wake you?"

"No." She anwsered "It is just that..." She can't find out what to say, how to say that "... I want you, Gil."

One second and his body was over hers on the floor, kissing her furiously. And all she could do was moan in pleasure, wishing that he would never stop taking her like that.

Catherine woke up in her bed a little scared.

**xxx**

"I'm sorry for that" Grissom said.

She shook her head denying.

"Don't do that. I know that I'll be there. Always." She reminded him

"Yeah" He nodded. His eyes met hers.

Catherine didn't know how but suddenly, Grissom was kissing her. She kissed him back, but then broke up the kiss. Staring at him on shock.

Their eyes met then Grissom faced the floor.

"Sorry. I shouldn't-" No, she wouldn't let him say that.

"No, it's okay. I just... Was caught off guard" She said.

He smiled weakly and nodded.

"Okay" Said him.

She smiled.

"Hope you and Sara get it back together"

It wasn't a completely lie, she wanted Grissom to be happy. Yes, she wanted to be with him and yes, it was going to hurt her, but it was his happiness they were talking about.

Grissom nodded. Something inside him wasn't feeling like getting back to Sara. He wanted to stay with Catherine, but after their kiss it would be so hard to him to control himself to not grab her and kiss her over and over again. And how one thing leads to another they would end upa t her bed, both naked, breatless and satisfied but he was scared that she would regret and push him away. The last thing he wanted is have Catherine away from him.

He needed her like he never needed someone.

And he promised to himself that one Day he would make sure that she knew it.

But for now he was going to hold on for a while.

**Chapter 2 –**

It hadn't passed much time until Catherine has to go to the lab. There she started to think about Sara and if she knew about _the kiss_, Catherine also thought if Grissom did that just because it was a bad moment on his life or if it was something more. Catherine shook her head, trying to get this thoughts and hopes away.

**xxx**

Later, Catherine and Sara was at a crime scene, what make Catherine feel a little strange. The silence between then wasn't helping.

"Did Grissom sleep at your house last night?" Sara suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Catherine took a deep breath before anwsering the brunett.

"Yes." She said simply

"How was he?"

"He was a little bad but he'll be fine."

Sara pressed her lips.

"How do you do that?" Sara asked

"What?" Catherine was confuse.

"Grissom. He feel something for you and I'm pretty sure that it is not just a friend feeling." Sara anwsered.

"Sara, I don't think that-" Sara didn't let her finish the phrase.

"No. Don't do that, don't act like you knew something" Sara said "Imagine you waking up in the middle of the night with your 'boyfried' calling another woman name. The woman who was suppose to be just his best friend, at least, I thought she was. Catherine, I'm not going to let it continue. It's pretty clear for me that Grissom loves you. It's your turn to make a choice."

**xxx**

Later, at home, Catherine was thinking about Sara's words, when she heard the door.

As she anwsered she saw Grissom.

"Hey." He said

"Hey" She anwsered. "Sara?"

"We broke up, this time it's official." He said getting into the house, but staying next to Catherine. "She told, didn't her? About my dreams... And nightmares."

"She said that you called my name asleep" Catherine said.

"I used to have dreams with you and nightmares. Once I had a nightmare where you died, I woke up trying to not call you just to kwon that you were still there, alive. Another time, I dreamed that we were alone at the lab in my office and then I took you over my desk."

Catherine's eyes were caught on his. She couldn't move, talk. Nothing. She just wanted to him to continue, she wanted him to describe how he took her in the dream. She wanted to kwon that she wasn't the only one with sex fantasies about them. Well, now she knew that she wasn't.

"I tried to forget you with Sara, I didn't want to screw up our friendship." He said.

"It was already screwed when I fell in love with you, when you and Sara get together it makes me feel that I was a fool, loving you when I knew I'd never had a chance to telling you"

Grissom got closer and huged her, she huged him back.

"I'm sorry for everything." He said "I shouldn't had tried to hide it from you".

"I shouldn't too"

"I love you, Cath."

Catherine smiled then looked at him and kissed him. Grissom kissed her back. Wishing that the moment would never end but their lungs cried for air and they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Gil"


End file.
